


Hellhound

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Folklore, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: The group is about to initiate Kagome into their clique, but something is out to for their souls.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 33





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some years ago. It was actually based on a television series off of Animal Planet called Lost Tapes. I had totally forgotten about it until I was going through my personal journal on dreamwidth and found it under works in progress. I was surprised I had never finished it or had done anything further with it. So I thought since I am off tonight I would take the time and tweak it. This story was meant for another fandom, but I thought this would be more suited for the story. :D
> 
> For those wondering about To Find You Again, it is still being worked on. I have been trying to figure out what parts are going to be in the chapter and what will be in the next chapter. xD So look for it soon.

**Hellhound**

**By Suseh**

hell·hound /ˈhelˌhound/ _noun_ a demon in the form of a dog. A hellhound is a supernatural dog in folklore. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occur in mythologies around the world. Features that have been attributed to hellhounds include mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, super strength and speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, and a foul odor.

Settling herself comfortably in the lap of her boyfriend, Takashi Inuyasha, Yoshida Kikyo sighed softly as they waited for the other two members of their group – Hoshi Miroku and Taijiya Sango. For the past two weeks since the beginning of high school, the two of them had been going on about a new girl that had arrived in their honors History class and they wanted so much to introduce her to their little click.

Kikyo, however, did not like having an unattached female joining their ranks. The last one that she had allowed to join them had made a play for Inuyasha and that was something Kikyo did not want again, but the two of them had insisted that the new girl already had a boyfriend.

That did little to assure Kikyo. This time if the girl was serious about joining them, then she would be put through a test and if she survived this, then she had no problem with her joining them.

Tonight, Kikyo planned on taking the girl to the outskirts of Tokyo where an abandoned Shiro stood. According to the legends of the place, it had once belonged to a powerful daiyoukai. The name had been lost to the pages of history and it was perfect, said to be haunted by the ghosts of a beautiful woman, whom the daiyoukai had been in love with and had risked everything for.

Kikyo had tried to find further information, but again, all of it had been lost. She could only surmise that the stories of a daiyoukai and a human female were meant to be nothing more than folklore, passed down from generation to generation, but added with little tweaks by the storyteller.

“Should we get in the car and wait for them?” Kikyo inquired finally lifting her head to look up at her boyfriend.

“Feh,” came the dismissal from Inuyasha. He was not happy with this whole thing. He would rather be drinking this evening and enjoying a night of gaming with the Hoshi. Instead, he had been dragged out to initiate some new girl into their group. He really could care less about the girl. In fact, he did not even want her to be part of the group, but he decided to humor both Miroku and Sango over this. Why, he did not know.

“Hey guys,” Miroku’s voice rang out from the darkness as both he and Sango made their up to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were waiting.

“About time,” Inuyasha grumbled, ready to get the ball rolling so that he could come home and enjoy the rest of the night with Kikyo.

“I told Kagome we would come pick her up,” Sango stated fixing her hair into a ponytail.

“Great,” Inuyasha grumbled lifting Kikyo up and letting her slide to down to her feet. “Let us go so I can come back home. I don’t want to spend all night with this girl unless we have to.”

“We will have to remain close until the initiation is over,” Kikyo reminded him as the four of them made their way to Inuyasha’s truck.

Inuyasha grumbled again as he unlocked the truck and the four of them piled in. He started up the car and maneuvered into the road. There was a bit of excitement in the truck now as the four of them began to discuss the new girl.

“She looks like you, Kikyo,” Sango said. “The only exception is that her eyes are the color blue.”

“She can look like Kikyo, but she will never be Kikyo,” Inuyasha growled. “Are ya sure we should even have her as part of the group?”

Sango and Miroku looked over at each other unsure of what to say. They had no problem with her. She had been honestly nice to them when the two of them had approached her shortly after class to introduce themselves. They could not even see the possibility of any problems arising to Kikyo and Kagome. Both were as different as night and day.

“She is already taken,” Sango pointed out, rolling her eyes. “I doubt she would even look at you, Inuyasha. She is not like that other girl we should not have invited into our group last year.”

“Kagome said her boyfriend was a year or two older than her and they had been together for quite some time,” Miroku added to the conversation. “I don’t remember the entire conversation, but she did say something about her boyfriend running his father’s business. I do not remember where she said where at, but the way she talked about him told us she was deeply in love with him. So, worry not, dear friend, she won’t even look at you or cause trouble for Kikyo.”

“So, what are the plans?” Sango inquired changing the conversation before they picked up Kagome. She reached into her purse to retrieve the black scarf that Kikyo had requested she bring with her.

“We are going to blindfold her and place her in the Shiro for a few hours. She will not be allowed to remove it until after the initiation is finished. If she remains, then she will be allowed to join the group,” Kikyo replied turning around in her seat to retrieve the scarf and started folding it. She placed it up against her eyes and found it held no way the girl would be able to see through it. Perfect.

As the truck rolled to a stop in front of the home, Miroku jumped out and headed up to the door to ring the bell. It was only a moment he waited when the door opened to reveal Kagome.

“Ready?” Miroku asked.

“Sure,” Kagome said locking the door behind her as the two of them headed to the truck.

“Everyone meet Kagome,” Miroku introduced the girl to both Inuyasha and Kikyo. “This is Takashi Inuyasha and Yoshida Kikyo.”

Inuyasha was staring at her. He could not believe how she looked exactly like his girlfriend. The only difference was the fact the girl looked younger and her eyes were a deep shade of blue sapphire. She was pretty but she did not have the ethereal beauty that Kikyo had.

“Feh,” he dismissed her waiting for them to pile once more into the truck.

Kikyo, on the other hand, really did not care for the girl. She could see the resemblance to her but there seemed to be something off about her. She could not quite put her finger on it. She knew that it would take careful observation over time to figure it all out. For now, she would simply treat the girl as she had every other girl – like the girl was a threat to her relationship.

Handing back the scarf to Sango, she replied, “Put the blindfold on her and I will explain the initiation to her.”

Sango did as she had been told and whispered softly, “Sorry, Kagome-san.”

Kagome, who had been placed in between Sango and Miroku, said nothing. She knew whatever they had planned meant to be a secret. She wished briefly, as her eyes were shielded, that she had turned down the invitation, but she had longed for friends. People she could feel a camaraderie with and girls that would offer a shoulder and ear to her at any time she needed them. She felt a camaraderie already with Miroku and Sango. Both had welcomed her with open arms. During honors History, the three of them would always manage to find seats together and pass notes to each other. It had become her favorite class and she found herself looking forward to it all the time.

Inuyasha and Kikyo, on the other side of the coin, seemed distant as if they hoped she failed this initiation they had set up, but Kagome was determined to prove her worth to them. She wanted them to see her as she was and not someone who had an agenda to gain Inuyasha’s affections away from Kikyo. She had already heard the story about the girl that had wanted to join their group last year and how she had done everything possible in hopes of gaining his attention.

Kagome had assured Miroku and Sango that she had no interest in anyone at the school, but she did have a boyfriend. Although they had pressed for more information about him, she only offered vague responses to their inquiries. She had told him he was older and that he was working for his father’s business. Unfortunately, he was in another city and she was here in Tokyo to attend school. Once she graduated, she had plans to be with him.

Miroku, who was a lover at heart, told her that it sounded romantic while Sango seemed unsure whether to believe her. Kagome really did not care.

“Now that your eyes are covered, we are taking you to an abandoned Shiro on the outskirts of Tokyo. The place was said to belong to a daiyoukai, but his name was lost to history. We are going to put you in the middle of the Shiro and leave you there. You may not remove your blindfold and you will not be allowed to move from there until we come from you. If you remove your blindfold or move from the spot you are placed, your initiation is over and any contact will not be allowed to our group,” Kikyo said giving her boyfriend a smirk.

“O-okay,” Kagome said unsure of whether she really wanted to be part of this now. “How long will I be there?”

“About three hours,” Inuyasha answered. There was no way he would stay any longer out here. This entire area gave him the creeps. He had heard tales as a child of a demon dog roaming this area. He could remember his aunt telling him stories that the dog seemed to be guarding something, maybe even waiting for something. He had always been warned never to go near the abandoned Shiro, but he was now ignoring the warning. All for Kikyo.

As the Shiro’s road came into view, Inuyasha slowed his truck and slowly took the turn onto the gravel road. It was then something jumped onto the hood of the truck. Red glowing eyes glared down as lips peeled back to reveal long, sharp teeth. A growl ripped from it as it large paws made contact with the glass of the windshield as if trying to get to the occupants.

Inside, the group froze at the creature glaring down at them. Was this the dog that roamed the countryside, Inuyasha wondered.

Shaking his head, he refused to believe that it was, chalking it up to nothing more than a stray animal trying to get them out of his territory.

“Get out of here, ya mangy mutt!” Inuyasha growled slamming his hand down onto the horn.

For a moment, it seemed to work, and the dog fled off the truck leaving the occupants to wonder what the hell that thing had come from.

“Oh my God!” Sango gasped placing a hand over her erratically beating heart.

“What the hell was that?” Inuyasha demanded tempted to get out for the moment to check his hood to see if there had been any damage to it.

“Where did it go?” Kikyo asked looking out her window to see if she could see it anywhere on her side.

“It must have run away,” Kagome imputed softly. With her eyes covered, she could only surmise that whatever it had been had simply just wandered off somewhere.

Seeing that their visitor has left, Inuyasha moved the truck once more down the dirt road and parked it near the front area of the Shiro. The group exited the car with Sango and Miroku guiding a blindfolded Kagome through the darkness and toward the Shiro.

“Come along,” Kikyo stated as she made her way into the Shiro. There was no way she was going to let some mutt ruin her fun this evening. She planned to make sure that Kagome would be nothing more than a failure once this night was over.

As the group made their way into the Shiro, Inuyasha paused in his steps when something caught his eye off to his right. He could have sworn he saw a figure standing off at the other end. It was too dark to make out any features and the moon’s light was anything but bright tonight.

Shaking his head, he continued following after Kikyo. Once they made it into the room, Miroku and Sango moved away from Kagome.

“Here is where you will stay until three hours are up,” Kikyo announced. “If you leave or remove the blindfold, then you forfeit any further contact with us. Do you understand this, Higurashi Kagome?”

“Yes,” she whispered sinking down to her feet.

Kikyo made her way to a corner of the room where the others followed. Here they would wait, watching to see if she would make any mistake and catch her. It was at this moment, they heard something on the other side of the room -a growl.

All eyes turned to the right corner and there, they could see those glowing red eyes again. The growl grew louder causing the group to huddle against each other to wait to see what the thing would do, but then it was gone as if it had not been there.

“What the -?” Inuyasha began.

“Where did it go?” Miroku asked wrapping his arms around Sango as if to offer whatever protection he could.

“What was that?” Sango whimpered.

It was at that moment, Kagome rose terrified at the sound and she rose to her feet quickly, preparing to remove the blindfold from her eyes until Kikyo spoke up.

“Don’t you dare!” She snarled. “You will forfeit! It was nothing more than that annoying dog we saw earlier!”

Kagome’s hands moved away from the blindfold, but the fear was still there. She did not believe that it was just “simply a dog”.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. For a moment, he could have sworn he smelt fire and something else. He broke from the group and made his way to the area the dog had been. There he could barely make out the blackened floorboards where the dog had been. He bent down to touch it but drew back quickly.

“Shit!” He hissed shaking his hand. It was hot but that had been impossible. No animal could cause something like that!

“We need to get out of here,” Sango stated firmly. She no longer wanted to be in this place any longer. She did not know what the hell that thing was, but she did not want to stick around and find out. She moved out of Miroku’s embrace and reached out for Kagome. “We need to get out of here! Now!”

Kikyo opened her open to refuse but she could see the determination in Sango’s stance that told her that there would be no room for argument.

“Fine!” She hissed unhappily. “She cannot remove the blindfold!”

“To hell with the initiation!” Sango snarked back at her friend. “She needs to be able to see if we have to separate!”

Kikyo glared but relented with the request. “Fine,” she sighed in defeat. “Well, Kagome, welcome to the group.”

Sango was pleased with her friend and reached up to remove the blindfold from her friend’s face. “You are now part of the group,” she praised her new friend.

Kagome smiled.

The group made their way out of the Shiro and toward the truck. Kikyo and Inuyasha were ahead of them while Miroku and Sango hung back to stay with Kagome.

“I’m sorry about this,” Sango whispered not wanting to set off Kikyo.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kagome dismissed the apology with a smile. “I am just glad we can hang out now and become really good friends.”

“That will definitely be nice,” Miroku said letting his hand roam down Kagome’s backside.

“Ack!” She cried out when his hand squeezed her backside.

Sango reached over and smacked her boyfriend’s head hard.

“Do I need to teach you a lesson, Hoshi?” She demanded turning her narrowed, darkened eyes at him.

Miroku rubbed his head and shook it. “No, my love.”

“Then don’t touch her again,” she warned.

Kagome giggled at the two of them, but then she turned serious. “May I ask you both a question?”

“Of course,” both answered in unison.

“The dog you saw,” she began wringing her hands in worry. “Did you see it twice?”

They looked at her in confusion.

“Why?” Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. She did not want to frighten her new friends. “This is important. Please tell me!”

Before either Sango or Miroku could answer, the sound of growling rang through the air sending the three of them to scamper down the hall and into another room.

“Close your eyes!” Kagome ordered as she did so and sank down into the ground. “Don’t look at it!”

The two of the followed after her and did as they had been told. The barking was loud and all of them were certain that the dog was right there in front of them, but none of them dared to open their eyes and look at it. There was another bark and a growl before the animal seemed to disappear again and Kagome cracked open one eye. Nothing. Not a thing was there before them.

“Come on!” She said hurriedly. She reached to shake both of her friends and the three of them were moving again and heading out of the Shiro. They raced to catch up with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Both seemed to be just as scared as they had been.

“That thing is back again!” Inuyasha growled. “We need to get out of here!”

“Did either of you look at it?” Kagome asked hoping that they did not.

“Why the hell are you asking that!?” Inuyasha wanted to know. He turned on her and glared. “Do you know what the hell that thing is?”

“That is not just a dog,” she said softly. “How many times did you all see it?”

“We saw it the first time we came in and then a second time when we were in the Shiro. It was just off to your side,” Sango was the first to reply. She looked at Kagome wondering what the girl knew about the animal that seemed to be hunting them down.

 _This was not good_ , Kagome thought but she had no choice in the matter to tell them what the thing was.

“If you see it three times, you will die,” she said causing the entire group to grow quiet and look at her as if she had grown another head. It was apparent none of them believed her in the least. “Listen to me - I am not lying to any of you!”

“It was a mistake to bring you into the group!” Kikyo turned to her pointing a finger. Her anger apparent in her words. “I should have **_never_** listened to Sango and Miroku about even adding you! You are nothing more than an idiot!”

“You are crazy!” Inuyasha accused. “Sango and Miroku, after this, we want nothing to do with her! You can remain with us or you can be friends with her! You can’t have it both ways!”

Sango and Miroku were uncertain what to do or think now. On one hand, Kagome was one of the nicest people they had ever met but on the other hand, there was Inuyasha and Kikyo – both whom they had known since they had been in preschool.

Kagome sighed knowing that the two at her side were uncertain of what to do. “It’s okay,” she assured the two of them with a sad smile, “I am not going to be in Tokyo much longer. My boyfriend called me earlier this evening and told me that he was going to move me where he was. He wants to marry soon, and I told him I had wanted to wait until school ended, but I think it best I take his offer now.”

Sango and Miroku looked at the girl. In another life, the two of them could only imagine what things would have been liked and only wished it had been in this.

“Maybe it was for the best,” Sango agreed. She hated to see her new friend leave. She wanted nothing more than to tell Kikyo and Inuyasha to stuff it.

“Let’s go home,” Miroku said leading them once more to the truck.

The group piled in once more and there seemed to be a heavy silence hanging over them. None of them spoke to each other. No one made any effort to start up a conversation. Inuyasha started up the truck and pressed his foot onto the pedal sending the truck speeding down the dirt road. As he made it where the dirt road met the paved road, the truck swerved dangerously sending it to topple over –

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

“Mate!” A voice called out as a clawed hand reached into the turned over truck, seeking the one the figure sought.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome whimpered reaching out a hand to his and feeling herself being pulled from the wreckage.

Arms wrapped around her figure as the man known as Sesshomaru assessed his wife carefully. He could see that she was injured. Blood ran down her arms and her raven-colored hair was matted against her face.

“I tried to warn them,” she whispered softly. “I tried to tell them about the hellhound, but none of them would listen.”

“My love,” he said softly, “you knew more than anything they would not believe you. This song and dance have played out numerous times. Humans don’t believe in the supernatural.”

“I was human once,” she reminded her mate. “Besides, I could not very well tell them that youkai were real and that I was mated and married to the one that everyone believed was a hellhound.”

He lifted her in his arms and carried her away from the carnage.

“They looked,” she whispered softly. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. “They saw you and it sealed their fates.”

“Let us go home, my love,” he said gathering his yoki into a cloud and lifting the two of them away from the wreck. “I will clean you up and you can rest.”

“Will you stay with me tonight, my lord husband?” She asked lifting her head to look at him.

“Always, my lady wife.”

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
